Lagot Tayo Kay Bryan
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Ba't ba ang gwapo ni Rei, chaka bakit kasi ang dali niyang ibuntis? [tumingin si Kai sa mga kasama...lahat sila nagkaanak kay Rei.] Tuloy...lahat tayo lagot kay Bryan... Lahat silaXrei, Warning: may kabalastugan ang fic na 'to
1. Ang Tatay

A/N: mukhang lagot ako sa mga tao tao...enjoy nalang kayo, xD

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Ang Tatay**_

"PUTANG INAaAaAaAaA!"

Ang buntis: si Rei

Ang nakabuntis at rightful tatay: Bryan

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Bryan, Tala at Kai

Ang (mga) sumusunod: ang buong tropa aka Blitzkrieg, PPB, BBA, Majestics at White Tigers na tumatakbo

"BILISAN NINYO!" sigaw ni Rei "LALABAS NA SIYA!"

Mabilis na iniliko nina Kai ang stretcher, umiiwas sa mga nars, doktor at pasyente...o parang sila ang umiiwas sa kanila.

Umungol ang buntis. "SHIYETE! DI KO NA 'TO KAYA!"

Kinabahan si Bryan. "ALIS! MAGSIALISAN KAYO!" isinigaw niya sa mga taong nakatunganga at nakaabala sa dinadaanan.

Takbo.

Takbo.

Takbo.

"Aba sandali..." Hingal na hingal na sinabi ni Gao. "Bakit di nalang tayo gumamit ng elevator? Mukha tuloy tayong tonge..."

"Pabayaan mo sila..." hinihiningalong sagot ni Kevin. "Gusto nila ng exciting..."

Makaraan ng ilang sandali...

"Uy...ano ba kayo...asan ba yung emergency room? Ba't yata ang tagal niyo 'kong itakbo doon?" tanong ni Rei.

"Ahm..." napatingin si Tala sa mga kasama. "Eh...kasi hinahanap pa namin."

"MGA ULOL!" tawag ni Oliver. Lahat sila'y napatingin sa kanya. Kitang kita na ang batang chef ay pagod na pagod, hawak hawak ang tuhod na parang tungkod. "Nilampasan niyo na o..." sabi niya.

Natigilan silang lahat.

"Ah...o sige...mag-U-turn tayo. U-TURN! TABI! TABI!" sabi ni Kai habang iniikot ang stretcher.

"TULAaAaAaAK!"

At napahiyaw si Rei.

Ang anak: kambal, parehong lalaki

Pangalan: Davinsky at Wa Lang Ya

Nakatitig si Tala sa mga bagong sanggol na waring nag-iisip. _Ngeh...parehong kamukha ni Bryan...paano kung kamukha ko sila?_

**TBC**


	2. Lihim

**Lagot tayo kay Bryan**

_**Lihim**_

"PUTANG INAAAAAAA!"

"Ssssh! Rei naman! Gabing-gabi nagsisisigaw ka!"

Ang buntis: si Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Tala

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Tala at Kai

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Spencer at Ian

"Ibang klase ka talaga, Tala..." pabirong sabi ni Spencer.

"Lagot ka kay Bryan..." sermon ni Kai.

Namutla si Tala. (as if naman may ipuputla pa yon) "Rei, ayaw mo kasing ipalaglag nalang?" sabi niya.

"AYOKO!" sumbat ng tsino. "Anak ko din 'to. Buhay rin yon. Chaka kasalanan mo 'to Tala! Ang usapan, ikaw magaalaga sa bata!"

Di nila alam...yun ang magiging usapan para sa mga sumusunod pang iba. Sinong iba ang tanong ninyo? ...kabalastugan ang susunod...

Ang anak: isang lalaki

Pangalan: Pyolo

Pagkapanganak ni Rei ay nagtinginan si Spencer at Ian.

**TBC**

A/N: masanay na kayo sa style ng fic na 'to...enjoy lang kayo ah!xD


	3. Ang Sumulpot

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Ang Sumulpot**_

"J'EN AI MARRE!" translation: I've had it!

"O Rei, iba yata napasigaw mo ngayon..."

"Syempre, asa France, sosyal noh!"

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Oliver

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Oliver, Kai at Max

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Takao, Enrique, Johnny at Robert

Ganito kasi, napadpad ang mga Bladebreakers sa Europa upang makabakasyon pagkatapos ng World Championships. Eh...nauwi sa...alam mo na.

"Pambihira ka talaga Oliver!" sabi ni Johnny. "Di ko alam, may kabalastugan pala utak mo..."

"Hindi pipitsugin ang anak ko bastos ka!" sagot ng taga-Pransya. "Ako magaalaga dito...di kailangan malaman pa ni Bryan."

"Haay ewan...kayo bahala sa mga sinasabi ninyo..." sabi ni Max.

Napanguso si Enrique. "Inunahan mo pa kami..."

"HAH! ANONG SABI MO!"

Ang anak: isang babae

Pangalan: Marie

**TBC**


	4. Nalulong

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Nalulong**_

"PUNYETA!"

"Grabe ka Enrique..."

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Enrique

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Enrique, Oliver at Kai

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Johnny, Robert, Max at Tyson

"Manyakis ka talaga..." sabi ni Robert.

"Uy, sagwa naman non...playboy lang naman..." sagot ni Enrique.

"Sabi mo diba? Limang buwan na nakaraan...tinuloy mo nga..." ang naiimpress na sabi ni Oliver.

"At least I keep my word noh...di kagaya mo..."

"OI!"

"Tama na..." sabi ni Rei.

Ang anak: babae din

Pangalan: Maria

**TBC**

A/N: ...nakakapagod 'to ah...


	5. Uso ba?

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Uso ba?**_

"HOLY SHIT!"

"'To talaga o...sumali naman sa uso..."

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Johnny

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Johnny, Robert at Kai

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Oliver at Enrique (napagod na si Max at Tyson)

"Tumigil ka nga dyan Robert..." napasimangot si Johnny.

"Naku paalisin niyo na si Rei dito...mabuntis pa siya ng iba..." sabi ni Kai sabay bitaw sa stretcher at naglakad. "Nakakapagod 'tong ginagawa ko..."

"Uy...kayo ah...sa inyo yung bata..." mahinang sabi ni Rei.

"Bahala na kami...manganak ka lang diyan..." pangiting sabi ni Enrique.

"Che! Bastos...palibhasa ikaw kasi..."

"O, ako nanaman!"

Ang anak: babae parin...

Pangalan: Mary

"NAKU! Tigil-tigilan niyo nga yan!" sabi ni Oliver. "Porket pinangalanan ko anak ko na Marie sumunod na kayo..."

**TBC**


	6. Walang Nagiisa sa Kahit Ano

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Walang Nag-iisa sa Kahit Ano**_

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

"Uy...kung itatakbo mo ako ng ganyan ang ingay mo, kargahin mo nalang kaya yung stretcher..."

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Spencer

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Spencer

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Ian

"Spence...sandali, iwan mo nalang ako dito. Tatawagan ko si Tala, sasabihin ko lang ang nangyari..." paalam ni Ian.

Napahandalusay si Rei sa mga unan. "Hm...uuwi nalang ako galing bakasyon napadaan pa tuloy ako sa bar..." sisi niya ang kanyang sarili.

Masaya naman ang muhka ni Spencer. Gusto niyang magkaroon ng anak...well, hindi niya naisipan ang ganitong paraan. Eh...andyan ang oportunidad. Kasama nanaman niya si Tala sa damayan.

Ang anak: isang lalaki

Pangalan: Sashenka

**TBC**

A/N: ganyan talaga pangalan dun...uh...tumatawa ba kayo?


	7. Malaking Katatawanan

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Malaking Katatawanan**_

"Maitatago mo ba 'to sa kanila? Pagtawanan ka pa ng mga yun..."

Malalim na tawa. "Huwag kang magalala...wala akong pakeh sa sinasabi nila..."

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Robert

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Robert at Kai

Ang (mga) sumusunod: wala

"Naman...Rei sa susunod may isisingil na ako hah..." hinihingal na sinabi ni Kai. "Parang trabaho ko na toh eh..."

Napataas ang kilay ni Robert. At tumingin si Kai sa kanya. "O bakit?"

Umugol si Rei. "Nagkaanak ako kay Spencer makaraan lang..." sabi niya.

Tumunganga si Kai. "Di ako sumama do'n diba?"

"Hoy...ako ang isuy dito...tumingin kayo sa dinadaanan niyo..." sabi ni Robert.

"Ikaw kaya dyan...pambihira kasi 'tong ospital, katiting ang ilaw pag gabi..."

"Syempre gabi...anong maaasahan mo?" sumbat ni Rei. "Laging gabi nalang ako nanganganak...pagtripan pa ako ng mananaggal..."

...and speaking of pagtripan...

Ang anak: isang lalaki

"HOY! HUWAG NIYO YANG PANGALANAN NA MARIO!"

Pangalan: Faust

**TBC**


	8. Vendo Machine

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Vendo Machine**_

"Uy...nakikita mo ba dinadaanan mo?"

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Ian

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Ian

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Spencer at Kai

"Oo naman..." sabi ni Ian na medyo naiinis pero hawak hawak niya ang paa ng stretcher at walang nakikita sa harapan. Patingin tingin siya sa gilid para makita ang daan.

"Ian kaliwa..." ang sabi ni Kai.

"Ian kanan..." sabi ni Spencer makaraan ng ilang sandali.

"OO! OO! DI AKO BULAG!"

Matapos paipanganak ang sanggol ni Ian, napaupo silang tatlo (Ian, Spencer, Kai) sa tabi ng kama sa pagod.

"Rei para kang vendo machine...magsuot ka ng piso, lalabas ang plastic itlog." sabi ni Ian.

...at binatukan siya ni Spencer. "Di mo ba alam na kung dagdag ka, di lang tayo lagot kay Bryan...pati kay Boris!"

Napatingin si Ian sa kanya. "Sigurado ka ba dyan?"

Ang anak: isang lalaki

Pangalan: Andrey

**TBC**


	9. Kinain Mo rin Sinabi Mo

A/N: eto...gusto ko yung chapter na 'to...

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Kinain Mo Rin Sinabi Mo**_

"PUTANG INAAAAAAA!"

"KINOMIYA ISA KANG KAHIHIYAN!"

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Takao

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Kai, Takao at Max

Ang (mga) sumusunod: wala

"Kai naman! Hindi ko alam! Pagbigyan mo na ako. Ako na magaalaga sa bata!" pakiusap ni Takao.

Ang anak: isang babae

Pangalan: Bika

--

"Kai...wala akong masabi sa iyo..."

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Kai

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Kai, Takao at Max

Ang (mga) sumusunod: wala

"Tumigil ka nga dyan Kinomiya...magtulak ka lang..." sabi ni Kai sabay batok sa World Champion.

Si Max ay napatungo sa ugali ng kanyang mga kaibigan at tiningnan niya si Rei at umilag.

"SHADAPP EN PUSH!"

Ang anak: isang babae din

Pangalan: Katerina

--

"Max naman! Sa lahat ng tao, ikaw pa!"

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Max

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Kai, Takao at Max

Ang (mga) sumusunod: wala

Napangiti si Max. "Ehehehe...pasensya na..."

Umirap si Rei at muling humiga sa mga unan. "Wala akong masabi na inyong lahat..."

Ang anak: isang lalaki

Pangalan: James

**TBC**

A/N: o ayan...isang mahabang chapter...


	10. Take Two

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Take Two**_

"O Rei...di na masakit?"

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Bryan (haay salamat)

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Bryan, Tala at Kai (hindi masyadong nagmamadali)

Ang (mga) sumusunod: ang buong tropa (naglalakad nalang)

"Hah?" napatunga si Rei sa stretcher niya. "Ah...ayos lang ako. Ahaha..."

Napa-oo si Bryan at binilisan ang pagtulak. "Ano ba kayo? Ayaw niyong bilisan? Lalabas na 'to o..."

"..."

"Uy...hello? May nakikinig ba sa'kin? Parang NR kayo..."

Ang anak: isang babae

Pangalan: Marya

Wala nang comment sa pangyayaring ito...

**TBC**


	11. Da Small

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

**_Da Small_**

"Di ko gets...paano uli nagyari 'to?"

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Kevin

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Kevin

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Gao

"Rei naman...pasensya na talaga...hindi niya malalaman pramis." ang pakiusap ng tsinong pandak.

"Ikaw...ikaw..." ang panakot ni Rei. "Ang magaalaga dyan..."

Napahinga ng malalim si Kevin. "Yes ma'am."

"Ulol..."

Napatingin si Gao sa kasama at napaisip.

Ang anak: isang lalaki

Pangalan: Rai Rai Kenn

**TBC**


	12. Nagkasabay!

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Nagkasabay!**_

"PUTANG INA!"

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang mga nakabuntis: Eddie

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Eddie

Ang (mga) sumusunod: wala

"PUTANG INA!" ang sabay na hiyaw ni Rei at Eddie patakbo ng emergency room.

"Bilis Ed!" Hingal ni Rei na nagsimulang umire. "Shit, lalabas na toh!"

Biglang mula sa malayong distansya ay may narinig silang isa pang malutong na mura.

"Huwat da pak? Sino yun?" napatingin si Rei at Ed sa isa't-isa.

...makalipas ng ilang sandali...

"...naku...naku...bilis...TAKBO!" sigaw ni Rei at todo andar na si Eddie.

Ang buntis: Lee

Ang nakabuntis: Michael

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Michael

Ang (mga) sumusunod: wala

"Dali! Madiskubre tayo!" Ang maiingay na talak ni Rei habang kumakarera sa ospital. Palapit ng palapit ang mga 'putang ina' na naririning nila.

Sure enough...maya-maya lang...

"Hello Rei..."

"Hello Lee..."

"Dapadaan ka sa ospital?" hindi maipinta ang muhka ni Lee. Nais ni Rei na mawala na parang bula.

"Eh kasi..." namula siya at napatingin kina Michael at Eddie, na tila nais pasabugin ang isa't isa sa pamamagitan ng titig lamang.

"Lagot ka kay Bryan..." ang sermon ni Lee.

"Oo...oo alam ko..."

Ang anak: ni Rei, lalaki; ni Lee, babae

Pangalan: ni Rei, Sam; ni Lee, Sisa

"Putek...magkatabi pa ward natin..." ang madilim na bulong ni Eddie kay Michael.

**TBC**


	13. Da Big

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan **

**_Da Big_**

"Ganoon na ba ako kalasing para patulan ka?"

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Gao

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Gao

Ang (mga) sumusunod: wala (nahihiya siya kay Kevin)

"Ang sagwa mo Rei. May nagkakagusto sa akin noh. I still have appeal." ang sabi ni Gao, na parang naglalakad sa Luneta, tulak tulak ang stretcher.

"Yeah you got appeal. Appeal sa pagkain..." sumbat ni Rei, na meydo naiinis noong gabing yon. "Wala na bang ikabibilis yung lakad mo? Gabi na kasi..."

Kawawang Gao...

Ang anak: isang lalaki

Pangalan: Ma Mon Luke

"Tingnan mo...di ako nagbibiro. Pinangalanan mo anak mo sa isang restaurant na ubod ng sarap ang mami...don't deny it Gao, my friend..." sabi ni Rei.

**TBC**


	14. Lagot Ka Kay Michael

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan **

**_Lagot ka kay Michael_**

"Ikaw talaga...pasermon sermon ka pa dyan, hihirit ka naman din..."

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Lee

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Lee

Ang (mga) sumusunod: wala (nahihiya sa kanyang team at asawa ;;which happens to be Michael;;)

"Isang beses lang naman eh..." ang sabi ni Lee, tulak-tulak ang stretcher at patingin-tingin sa kaliwa't kanan.

"Isang beses...ay kung alam mo lang...mamaya magulat ka pa..." ang babala ni Rei sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

Well said Rei!

Ang anak: isang lalaki

Pangalan: Kim Sam Sung (da junior)

TBC 

A/N: aba...sunod sunod, nakakapagod toh...


	15. Lagot Ka Kay Lee

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan **

**_Lagot ka kay Lee_**

"Sabi na nga ba eh..." bulong ni Rei sa sarili...

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Michael

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Michael

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Eddie (walang iwanan...go beer...)

"Hah? May sinabi ka?" tanong ng Amerikano.

Humindi si Rei. "Wala...madala mo lang ako sa ER..."

Medyo walang umiimik.

"Oist...huwag mo 'tong sabihin kay Lee...malintikan ako..." bulong ni Michael. Umirap si Eddie sa likuran.

Napahikab si Rei. "Opo...di ko sasabihin..."

Ang anak: isang lalaki

Pangalan: Matthew

**TBC**


	16. Baliktad

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan **

_**Baliktad** _

"Pambihira naman o, ako babae dito ikaw pa nabuntis..."

"Huminahon ka Mao, naawa sa'yo si God. Sanay na akong maglabor..."

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Mao (paano yun?)

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Mao

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Gao at Kevin

Tahimik ang lakad papuntang ER. Nernyoso si Mao at malilintikan siya kay Bryan. Mga walang alam talaga mga tao noh?

"Kumain ba kayo?" tanong ni Rei makalipas ang ilang segundo. "Tahimik niyo ata..."

"Huwag mo akong alalahanin Rei. Nag-iisip lang ako kung paano nangyari 'toh..."

"Huwag ka nang mag-isip. Baka ma-istress ka pa..."

Binatukan siya ni Mao ng kanyang Chinese shoes...

Ang anak: isang babae

Pangalan: Shan Shi Xian Xai

TBC 


	17. Sobra Na!

A/N: pag madirian kayo, huwag ninyo akong sisihin. ipapaalam ko lang sa inyo na HINDI AKO ang naka-isip dito sa pairing na ito...

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Sobra na!**_

"Kawawa naman po kayo...kayo lang po ang nagtutlak?"

"Ah...okay lang ito sa akin, Rei..."

"Ayaw niyo pong magpatawag ng tulong?"

"Kasi Rei...bawal 'to. Ako nalang. Kaya naman eh. Hindi ako aatakihin na rayuma ngayon..."

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Chairman Daitenji

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Chairman Daitenji

Ang (mga) sumusunod: wala...malamang...

Tahimik si Rei sa kanyang stretcher. Nag-iisip at inaaway ang sariling konsensya.

"Sir...may nais lang pong maibahagi sa inyo. Baka po kasi malagutan tayo..."

Tumango si Mr. Daitenji at nakinig.

"Kailangan ko yan makita, Rei. Isang malaking problema yan."

Ang anak: isang babae

Pangalan: Isabelle

**TBC**


	18. Final Take

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan **

**_Final Take_**

"Aruuy...likod ko...agk, aGk...sandali..."

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Kenny

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Kenny at Kai

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Max at Takao

"Sorry Rei..." muling hiling ng propesor. Sumunod ang isang mahabang litanya ng paumanhin. Unti-unting nawalan ng pasensya si Kai.

"Naku naman propesor!" sabi niya. "Tumigil ka na! 'di naman galit si Rei sa iyo eh!"

"Oo nga..." ang tugon ng kuting. "Lahat ng kasama mo dyan may anak sa akin. Lahat sila kasama mo sa damay pag nalaman 'to ni Bryan..."

"Walang makakaalam..." ang mahinahong sagot ni Max

Ang anak: isang lalaki

Pangalan: Nanomono

TBC 

A/N: keep reading...next chapter di na ganito...


	19. Nabuking ni Boris

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan **

**_Nabuking ni Boris_**

Hay salamat at nakakuha sila ng panahong huminga matapos ang training. Lihim na lumisan si Tala sa grupo, meaning Bryan Spence at Ian, upang makasilip ng sandali sa kanyang anak.

Ang kuwarto ay sadyang tago sa kalahatan ng abadia (Abbey). Pasikot sikot ang daan papunta doon, kaya binilisan ni Tala ang kanyang lakad. Baka mapansin na wala siya.

Nakarating siya sa kuwarto at pinainom sandali si Pyolo ng juice at may sinat. Inayos niya ang mga kumot nina Andrey at Sashenka bago unti-unting lumabas sa silid.

"Ivanov. Anong ginagawa mo dito..." sumbat bigla ng isang malalim na boses mula sa kadiliman.

"Sir!" ang sabi ni Tala, nang mamukhaan niya ang boses ng kanyang superior... nanginig siya sa takot. "Sir, kasi..."

May isang tahimik na iyak ng bata...

"Ano yun?" ang tanong ni Boris, nanlilisik ang mga mata.

Napatingin si Tala sa pinto. "uh..."

"Bata ba iyon?"

Naparating si Spencer at Ian sa eksena at natigilan nang nakita ang nangyayari. "Tala!"

Itinulak ni Boris si Tala papaiwas at maligid na binuksan ang pintuan.

Nabatid ang hininga ng tatlo.

Minasdan ni Boris ang mukha ng bawat isa. "Magpaliwanag kayo..."

--

"O sige. Eto ang plano natin." napatigil si Boris. "Sandali, si Bryan?"

"Training po..." ang sagot ni Tala, Spencer at Ian

"Magaling...eto ang plano natin..."

Silang apat ay nagtipon-tipon sa office ni Boris. Pinag-usapan nila ang maliit na problema concerning ang mga anak nila.

"Mayroon akong isang kuwarto sa kabilang dako ng abadia." napangiti siya sa tatlong binata. "Naroon namamaliagi ang anak kong si Sofya. Isa siyang maaliwalas na kuwarto, doon maaaring lumaki ng maayos ang mga anak ninyo." ang payo niya sa kanila.

Natigilan si Tala. "Sir...may anak po kayo?"

Di naapektuhan si Boris sa sinabi niya. "Parang kayo..."

Namutla si Spencer at Ian.

"O sige," sabi ni Boris at tumayo. "Ako'y may pupuntahan na pulong kasama si Mr. Hiwatari at si Chairman Daitenji. Plano kong isama si Sofya. Dalhin niyo na mga anak niyo para maipunta niyo sa kuwartong tukoy ko..."

**TBC**

A/N: nakakatakot...xP


	20. Well Hello There Mistah Dee!

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan**

_**Well Hello there Mistah Dee!**_

Isang maaraw na Sabado ang nagdala sa Bladebreakers na mamalagi sa bahay. Diba baliktad?

Napatingin si Kai kay Rei. Medyo guilty siya kagaya nina Max at Takao. Naisipan niyang tumawag sa kaibigan upang mawalan ng pasan sa balikat.

Ang nakakatawa...lahat kasi sila ay nagtawagan sa isa't isa sa similar na layunin. Ganito ang takbo ng usapan...

"Hello?"

"Hello..."

"Uy! ah...'musta na?"

"Okay lang...ikaw?"

"Okay lang din."

Magkakasabay silang magsalita. "Uy..."

"Ay, o sige ikaw muna..."

"Ah, hinde! Ikaw nalang..."

"Um...sige. Kasi ganito, gusto kitang makamusta. Wala lang..."

"Ah, as in gimmick? Talaga? Ganun din sana itatanong ko sa'yo..."

"Sure...kita tayo sa liwasan (park). Huwag nang mall...para tahimik."

"Ah...o sige..."

"Uh...pwede bang may isama?"

"Sino?"

"Mmm...kapatid ng pinsan ko..."

"O sige...ako din."

"Sino?"

"Uh...pamangkin ko..."

May iba-ibang bersyon yan. Mayroong anak ng tita, inaanak, bunso ng kapitbahay, apo ng lola, anak ng pangalawang pamilya ng tatay, ampon, pinsang bunso, anak ni kuya, anak ni ate, anak ni Inday kay tatay...alam mo na. Yung mga ganun.

And so nagtipon-tipon ang ating mga beybladers. Kasama ang kanilang mga anak. Lahat sila'y nagbalita...mga ganun. At kung may kuro kayo, wala si Bryan at Rei. Nasa pampitong honeymoon nila. Kaya...swak na swak.

Nag-uusap usap ang mga White Tigers at Majestics. Hindi sinadya ni Mao na may maibulatlat.

"Actually, di ko 'to pamangkin. Anak ko 'to kay Rei. Nabuntis ko siya..." pabulong niyang sinabi kay Oliver. "Uy...huwag mong sabihin hah..."

Napatingin si Oliver sa kanya. "Hindi nga? A-ako din...si Marie." Inilapit niya ang anak sa kanyang tabi. "Anak ko 'to kay Rei. Pati si Robert, Johnny at Enrique..."

Napatingin ang dalawa sa mga itinukoy, na kasalukuyang kinakausap sina Lee, Spencer at Gao. At buhat sa mga mukha nila, parang parehong impormasyon ang napahiwatig nila sa isa't isa.

Napadaan si Takao at narining ang lahat. "Anong sabi mo? Mga anak niyo yan kay Rei?" Tinawag niya si Bika, ang anak niya. "Siya din" sabi niya.

Mabilis kumalat ang balita.

"Bakit kasi ang gwapo ni Rei. " ang deklarasyon ni Kai. "Chaka bakit ba ang dali niyang ibuntis?" Tumingin siya sa kanyang mga kasama. LAHAT sila may anak kay Rei. "Tuloy...lahat tayo, lagot kay Bryan..."

Lahat sila ay nagsibulungan ng sang-ayon sa isa't isa.

"Paano 'to?" ang tanong ni Tala sa grupo, kandong-kandong si Pyolo, ang pinakamatanda sa mga anak.

"Hindi na natin sila maitatago pag malaki na sila..." sabi ni Kenny, karga-karga si Nanomono, ang bunso.

"Kadiri...ibig sabihin nito, lahat ng anak natin, half-siblings..." sabi ni Michael, hirap na hirap kina Sisa at Matthew.

Hindi nila namalayan na dumaan si Chairman Daitenji na tulak-tulak ang isang stroller na may nakasakay na tatlong gulang na batang babae.

"Ah! Mga iho't iha! Kamusta na?" ang bati niya sa kanila.

Lahat ng bladers ay napatigil at tumigin sa kanya, nabulwag ang mga anak.

Natauhan si Mr.D at naalala ang sumbong ni Rei noong siya mismo ang nakabuntis sa kanya. Nilapitan niya sila ng may mabigat na loob.

"Mga bata..." sabay pakita ng anak sa stroller. "Eto si Isabelle...anak ko..."

And they were all mortified at the hugeness of their problem.

**TBC**


	21. Ang Pulong

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan **

**_Ang Pulong_**

Nauna sa meeting room si Chairman Daitenji at itinabi at stroller sa dulo ng kuwarto, nagmamakaawa sa Diyos na di mapansin.

Sumunod si Boris, na ubod ng laki ang suot na trenchcoat. Yun pala nasa ilalim nun si Sofya. Sinabihan siyang magtago sa ilalim ng la mesa.

Ang huling dumating ay si Mr. Hiwatari, na walang takot na ipinakita na nagpapakain ng isang sanggol, kaunti ang tanda kay Nanomono (anak ni Kenny).

"Pamangkin ko, si Nikolay..." ang sabi niya. Wala sa kanilang naniwala, ngunit umoo sila.

"So gentlemen, ang agenda ng pulong..." ang panimula ni Mr.D ngunit nasingitan siya ng tatlong magkakasabay na iyak ng bata.

Natigilan ang tatlo. "Ahem...sandali..." ang sabi nila sa isa't isa sabay inusisa ang kanikanilang mga anak.

Muli silang nagkaitnginan sa isa't isa.

"Mayroong malaking problema ang aking mga BBA members (aka, buong tropa) ...ukol ito sa isang magaling na blader na si Rei Kon..."

Namutla ang dalawang matanda. "Kami din..." ang sabay nilang sagot.

"Ang Demolition Boys ko..." panimula ni Boris "Pati na rin ako..." Yumuko siya sa ilalim ng mesa. "Sofya..." At tumayo ang isang batang babae na apat na gulang.

Napangiti si Mr. Hiwatari. "Ipagpaumanhin mo ako Boris kung nailihim ko si Nikolay. Kanina kasi ay nakita ko ang pangangailangang maatenan siya ng walang iba kungi ako. Ayun pala ay parepareho ang problema natin..."

Dumighay si Nikolay.

Huminga ng malalim si Mr. Daitenji. "Kailangan natin to masolusyonan..."

At naiba tuloy ang payak ng pulong...

**TBC **

A/N: dalawa nalang chaps at tapos na to...


	22. Out of the Closet

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan **

**_Out of the Closet_**

"May anunsyo ang head ng BBA, si Chairman Daitenji." ang sabi ng tagapagsalita sa isang press conference.

Nandoon ang buong tropa, kasama ang kanilang mga anak. Si Rei at Bryan ay nakaupo sa unahan at ang mag-asawa ay litung-lito sa kanilang nakikita. Si Rei ay takot na takot.

"Saan nangaling ang lahat ng batang 'to?" tanong ni Bryan sa asawa pero bago makasagot si Rei ay nagsalita si Mr.D

"Ang BBA ay magiisponsor ng isang bahay-ampunan..."

Noong una, lahat sila ay naniwala...

"Lahat kayo ay required mag-ampon ng tig-isang bata per blader. Dapat more than two ang sponsored child in each team." Napangiti si Mr. D at nag-appear mula sa sulok sina Boris at Mr. Hiwatari, dala si Sofya at Nikolay.

Sa mga sandaling yon, nakuha din nila ang pakay ni Mr. D at nagsigawan sa saya.

"I'm very glad to say na ngayon ay mayroon na tayong naampon, ay nagsara na ang bahay ampunan na tukoy ko."

Sila'y nagsitawanan. Tumingin si Rei at Bryan sa isa't isa.

"Ano?"

"Huwag kayong magalala," sabi ni Mr. Daitenji "Di niyo na kailangan kumuha pa at may anak na kayo..."

Hindi maititimbang ang kasiyahan ni Rei noong araw na iyon...

**Epilouge in a mo...**

A/N: yeah! ang galing ng palusot!x3


	23. Epilouge

**Lagot Tayo kay Bryan **

_**Epilouge** _

Makalipas ng ilang taon, masaya ang naging samahan ng mag-asawang Rei at Bryan. Never nalaman ng taga-Rusya ang mga affairs ng tsino.

and then...

"PUTANG INA!"

"Lagot si Mystel! Lagot si Mystel!"

Ang buntis: Rei

Ang nakabuntis: Mystel

Ang (mga) nagtutulak: Mystel, Brooklyn at Garland

Ang (mga) sumusunod: Raul, Miguel, Claude, Julia, Aaron, Crusher at Rick (lahat sila nauna nang nagkaanak kay Rei)

"Naman naman...walang tigil talaga 'tong si Rei..." sabi ni Kai nang sila'y nasa ward, hihihintay ang bagong sanggol ni Mystel.

Napatawa si Tala. "Malilintikan kayo diyan kay Bryan pag nalaman ng ulol na 'yon...Oi!" sabay hila sa kamay ng makulit na si Sofya. Pinaalagaan muna kasi ni Boris sa kanya.

"Pyolo! Katerina! Hands OFF the effin' life support!" ang sermon ni Kai.

Napa-sweatdrop si Miguel, karga-karga ang anak. "Hirap maging tatay..."

"Kayo may kasalanan nito..." ang bulong ni Rei.

"Wehehe...hindi 'to makakapigil sa birthday ko..." ang tawa ni Brooklyn. "May inuman mamaya!"

Garland and Rei's eyes met...

Naku...never na 'tong matatapos...at this rate, wala pang anak itong si Brooklyn ah! I'll leave you guys to the calculations!

**END**


End file.
